


Estrellas

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Series: Basado en la canción... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Study, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Cuando está ansioso, cuenta estrellas y juega con cartas, y separa todo lo que es genial de lo que no. Se dice a sí mismo, que debería dejar de llorar.[Crossposted: Wattpad y FF.net]





	Estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción:
> 
> Stop Crying Your Heart Out de Oasis  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouu05YUymi0

Cuando tenía ocho años, Tadashi odiaba sus pecas con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo el odio que un niño de ocho años podía acumular hacia sí mismo -que, sorprendentemente, era bastante.

Odiaba todo de ellas. La forma en que se acumulaban en su rostro y se expandían al resto de su cuerpo. La forma en que no parecía haber ni una sola esquina en su piel que no tuviera puntitos. Cómo siempre parecía tener la cara sucia. Quizás lo que odiaba más, es que él era el único en la familia que las tenía, y que todos los niños siempre se burlaban de ellas.

Odiaba también su altura, su complexión -aunque a esa edad, no supiera lo que significaba. Solo sabía que odiaba ser tan delgado, y débil, y pequeño y pecoso. Y odiaba también, que le arrojaran bultos y papeles. Ocurría a menudo, porque a menudo se cambiaba de escuela y de ciudad -cuestiones de trabajo, cosas de adultos, nada que él entendiera en esos momentos.

Finalmente se asentaron en Karasuno, un pueblo de montaña. En verano, el sol pegaba más fuerte, y sus pecas se multiplicaban por mil.

Tadashi decidió que odiaba Karasuno, y el verano también.

* * *

 _"Hold on._  
_Hold up."_

Yamaguchi Tadashi no es alguien que odie muchas cosas. De hecho, la lista -dividida en las cosas que son geniales y las que no, no tiene muchas cosas en el renglón de "no genial".

Por ejemplo, cree que las estrellas son geniales, y los escarabajos de colores extraños también lo son. Las papas fritas son extra geniales. Los poemas que la nana le lee en nuevo jardín también son geniales, y los dulces que le da cuando lee uno de principio a fin sin equivocarse, también son muy, muy geniales.

—¿Por qué eres tan flacucho, Tadashi? ¡Eres _inútil!_

Tadashi cree que él no es genial, y encabeza la lista "no genial" que tiene. En segundo lugar están sus pecas, y de tercero, su pelo que nunca se está quieto.

El pueblo de Karasuno al que se había mudado recientemente, y el verano asesino, también formaban parte de la lista.

Con esas dos últimas adiciones, la lista de todo lo que no es genial de Yamaguchi Tadashi, constaba de seis cosas en total.

—¡Tienes que crecer y hacerte fuerte para que seas una buena mula!

—¿Por qué tu cara es así? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Son granos?

—¡Tadashi tiene granos! _¡Que asco!_

—¡ _Ew_ , no lo toquen, son contagiosos!

La sexta cosa eran los matones de su escuela. De todas las escuelas en la que había estado últimamente. Normalmente se cambiaba cada año, porque sus padres tenían que mudarse constantemente.

Y no es que fuera una cosa extraña -los empujones y los comentarios feos. Mucho menos era la primera vez.

Pero, todas las veces dolían como la primera. Y no podía evitar llorar y moquear, allí en el suelo, mientras lo pateaban y lo cubrían todavía más de tierra.

Era más pequeño que muchos de los niños, e incluso que las niñas. Más flaco que todos, también. Los profesores lo perdían de vista fácil, y no le gustaba alzar la voz.

Como las estrellas en la gran ciudad: era como si realmente no estuviera allí. Y le gustaba cuando era de esa forma, porque cada vez que alguien recordaba su existencia...

—¿Vas a llorar?

—¡Está llorando!

—¡Tadashi es un llorón!

Normalmente terminaba de esa forma.

_"Don't be scared."_

Frente a él -o todos ellos más bien, una sombra inmensa se alzó, eclipsando el sol por completo. Al levantar la mirada, Tadashi encontró un rostro con lentes y cabellos rubios mirándolos desde la distancia, con cierto aburrimiento. O interés. Quizás una mezcla absurda de los dos, no lo sabía.

 _Es alto,_ pensó, temiendo moverse o emitir algún sonido. _Si quisiera pegarme, podría hacerlo. Es más alto que todos los chicos de aquí._

Se preguntó quién podría ser.

—Que miedo ¿es un niño de sexto grado?

—¿Él? No inventes, es Tsukishima de la clase tres.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto miras?

Tadashi lo miró. Y luego, lo miró un poco más. _Tsukishima de la clase tres_ , repitió en su mente.

 _Tsukishima_ les devolvió la mirada desde donde estaba, y Tadashi descubrió que bajo el marco de sus lentes había un par de ojos color miel -tan, oh tan diferentes al aburrido marrón de los suyos.

— _Que patético_ —escupió en su dirección, dejándolos helados a todos. Tadashi no se preguntó si se refería a él. Era obvio que, en ese momento, lleno de lágrimas y mocos y polvo, era la imagen viva de la palabra.

No sería la cosa más fea que le habían dicho.

—¡Oye! —Gritó uno de ellos, corriendo para enfrentarlo. _Si yo fuera ese niño_ , pensó Tadashi, _no me le acercaría gritando a alguien que me dobla el tamaño._ Quizás por esa forma tan cobarde de pensar era se metían tanto con él— ¡¿Qué dijiste, cuatro-ojos?!

— _¿Qué?_ — _Tsukishima_ se volteó, haciendo uso de toda su altura para intimidarle. Funcionó, y el niño salió corriendo, gritando cosas como _"como sea"_ y _"tus lentes son estúpidos"._

Los niños tomaron sus bolsos y corrieron. Tadashi se mantuvo en el suelo, llorando en silencio, preguntándose si ahora Tsukishima se metería con él.

Pero entonces, el niño se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sin siquiera mirar por sobre su hombro.

Poniéndose de pie, Tadashi intentó seguirlo para agradecerle -así estuviera calado del miedo, cuando lo vio irse corriendo a un grupo de chicos de gakuran negro. _Son altos, mucho más que él_ , pensó, catalogándolos como chicos de preparatoria. Y, sin importar cuánto quisiera agradecerle, Tadashi _no_ se acercaría a chicos de preparatoria.

_Tsukishima de la clase tres._

Tadashi decidió que, en la lista de todas las cosas geniales, Tsukishima de la clase tres ahora figuraba como alguien real, _realmente genial._

_"You'll never change what's been and gone."_

* * *

Su segundo encuentro con _Tsukishima de la clase tres_ , fue un poco menos accidentado. El chico decía no recordarle, y agradeció el que no le hubiera visto cuando estaba cubierto de suciedad y moco. ¿Qué clase de primera impresión sería esa?

—¡Tus zapatillas de vóleibol son realmente geniales! —Observó, mirándole con asombro— Yo solo tengo las de educación física.

—No son tan geniales, son usadas de mi hermano —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Tu hermano mayor también juega vóleibol? ¡Genial! —Tadashi _siempre_ había querido un hermano mayor.

—Sí bu-bueno... él es como... el as de su equipo —hermano mayor... ¿y _as_ de un equipo?

— _¡Asombroso!_

Descubrió que _Tsukishima de la clase tres_ , tenía las pestañas igual de rubias que su cabello. Igual de rubios que sus ojos. Y su cara no tenía ninguna peca -a diferencia de la suya. Era sorprendente todo lo que podía notar mientras lo observaba desde tan abajo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó entonces, jugueteando con sus dedos. Casi por reflejo, o como si se le hubiera contagiado los nervios, le imitó.

—¡Soy Yamaguchi Tadashi de la clase dos! —Exclamó con emoción, nervios olvidados.

—Soy, um, Tsukishima Kei de la clase tres —respondió el otro, sonando incómodo con la repentina cercanía—. Y si te unes al equipo de vóleibol, esto, yo... _¡te enseñaré a jugar!_

—¿¡De verdad?!

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy el mejor de por aquí!

No pasó mucho antes que Tadashi descubriera que su nuevo amigo no era, ni por asomo, el mejor del grupo de tercer grado. Mucho menos del gimnasio completo.

Pero Tadashi ya había decidido que Tsukishima Kei era, en definitiva, la persona más genial de todo el mundo, con el que era seguramente el hermano mayor más genial de todo el mundo.

 _Sería genial,_ se encontró pensando camino a casa, mientras sonreía al mundo, _ser como él._

* * *

 _"May your smile_  
_shine on."_

Cuando pasaron a cuarto grado, ambos entraron a la clase tres.

Kei creció, su miopía empeoró y tuvieron que cambiarle la fórmula de sus lentes. Para cuando llegó el invierno, iba por los terceros. Tadashi seguía estando más o menos igual.

Ya no odiaba Karasuno. Aprendió a encontrar genial el pueblo, sobre todo después de que Kei y su hermano mayor Akiteru le mostrasen todos sus sitios favoritos, como la heladería en la novena, la cafetería con temática de manga y la sala de arcades justo al frente. Dejó de odiar el verano también.

Las cosas eran diferentes, ahora que el chico más genial del mundo era su mejor amigo.

—Te esperé todo el almuerzo ¿a dónde fuiste? —Le reprochó Kei al verlo entrar de nuevo al salón, cinco minutos antes que sonara la campana.

—Moriyama sensei me pidió ayuda con unos libros de literatura —respondió con una sonrisa tímida -la sonrisa tímida de siempre, mientras que ponía sus manos tras la espalda.

—Si incluso te había traído papas fritas ¡Ahora se ablandaron todas!

— _¿Me lo prometes?_

—Tadashi, comes terrible.

* * *

El club de vóleibol de su escuela primaria no era particularmente grande y para nada famoso. Kei seguía diciendo que era genial, probablemente porque Akiteru asistió al mismo club.

Que Tadashi supiera, el equipo no había ganado ningún torneo ni tenía ningún jugador premiado. Los clubes de béisbol, fútbol y básquetbol eran, por mucho, más grandes y reconocidos. Uno de ellos incluso tenía premios consecutivos de campeonato.

No le sorprendió nada cuando descubrió que muchos de los tantos niños que le molestaban, estaban en esos equipos.

—¿Qué haces de todas formas en el equipo de vóleibol? ¿Saltar como niña y recibir pelotazos en la cara?

—Mi hermana mayor está en el equipo de vóleibol de su preparatoria, siempre se está tirando al suelo ¿Te gusta tirarte al suelo, Tadashi?

—¡Apuesto a que si lo empujamos se ríe!

Un año practicando no había hecho mucho por él, pensó mientras se encontraba a sí mismo ser tirado al suelo nuevamente.

Seguía escuálido -una palabra que había aprendido hacía poco y que, decidió, le quedaba perfectamente. Los puntos en su rostro no desaparecían, sin importar cuántas "recetas mágicas" sacadas de internet utilizara. Tampoco había crecido mucho.

¿Qué lo diferenciaba del año anterior?

—¡Déjenme en paz! —Gritó, intentando resistir los empujones. Intentando no caer en el suelo nunca más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora eres amigo de Tsukishima-kun?

—¡Seguro que ahora crees que eres tan genial como él!

—Los he visto, pareces su sombra, es _patético._

—Dinos, _Tadashi_ —Tadashi. Tadashi. _Tadashi._ Lo odiaba. Odiaba su nombre. Odiaba su nombre tanto como odiaba sus pecas y su cabello y- —, eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás ¿por qué alguien como Tsukishima-kun es tu amigo? O... ¿Será que eres su leal perro faldero?

Su leal perro faldero.

Su leal perro faldero.

Su leal perro faldero, su leal _perro faldero sulealperrofal-_

—¡Míralo, ya está llorando de nuevo!

—¡Tadashi es un llorón!

 _"_ _Don't be scared"_

* * *

Si le pidieran describir a Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi utilizaría las palabras "asombroso" y "genial" de formas creativas, un buen número de veces. También utilizaría expresiones como "el mejor" o "súper brillante". Quizás se inventaría una o dos, como fantabuloso o espectaculástico.

En cambio él...

—Estuve esperándote en la entrada por diez minutos, Tadashi —escuchó que le decía, mientras se acercaba.

Él seguía en el suelo, recogiendo sus cosas y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Tal y como el día en que se cruzaron por primera vez.

_Porque nada ha cambiado._

—Perdón —susurró—. Ya no me llames Tadashi, po-por favor.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Es tu nombre —respondió con simpleza, mientras se arrodillaba y recogía las cosas que estaban fuera del alcance de Tadashi—. Además, _todos te llaman Tadashi._

—Ya no me gusta ¡lo odio! —Kei lo miró con curiosidad. Quizás era curiosidad, Tadashi aún no era tan bueno adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo, que parecían ir a miles de años luz de velocidad por delante de él. Casi no podía ni verlo—, me voy a cambiar de nombre y _nunca más seré Tadashi._

—Oh, ya veo —lo miró pensativo. Se pregunto qué podría estar ideando—. Está bien, entonces ahora eres Yamaguchi.

—¿En serio?

—Pero entonces, tú tampoco me puedes llamar Kei —Tadashi se desanimó visiblemente—. Vamos, no me mires así. Si tú me llamas Kei, yo te llamo Tadashi. Si yo te llamo Yamaguchi, obviamente me tienes que llamar Tsukishima.

—Tiene sentido, pero... Aki-nii también es Tsukishima, y tía igual —por el rabillo del ojo, le vio rascarse la barbilla.

—No es justo que uno use el nombre y otro el apellido —razonó, y Tadashi asintió—, somos mejores amigos así que tenemos igualdad de condiciones... menos con el pastel de fresa.

— _Y las papas fritas._

—Igualdad de condiciones en todo, exceptuando las raciones de pastel de fresa y el derecho a las papas fritas ¡Deberíamos escribir esto, lo voy a olvidar! —Apresurándose, se sentaron uno junto al otro en las escaleras. Tadashi sacó un bolígrafo, y Kei papel— Este... ya sé, será el _"Contrato de amistad de Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi..."_ , espera, no puedo poner tu nombre, porque lo vas a cambiar, y entonces acabaré siendo amigo de un Yamaguchi que no conozco.

—Pon una espacio, aún no se me ocurre un mejor nombre — _cualquier cosa es mejor que algo que suene como un perro_ —. Espera ¿cómo empezamos?

—He visto a mamá hacer estos como, un millón de veces, es fácil.

Fuera de la escuela, el sol se ponía sobre el pueblo.

_"Your destiny will keep you warm"_

Tadashi pronto olvidó por qué fue que comenzó a pensar que su nombre era tan terrible.

—Entonces... te llamaré Tsukki —susurró, medio nervioso, jugando con sus dedos—. Y solamente yo puedo llamarte así ¿bien?

—No creo que nadie más tenga agallas para llamarme por un apodo tan cursi y bobo —le dijo, rodando los ojos con tal fuerza que por poco y no se le quedaban atascados en el cráneo—... Tampoco los dejaría.

—¿Significa que no?

—Tsukki está bien —replicó, y si Tadashi notó un pequeñísimo rubor que se le subía a las orejas, bueno... no lo mencionó—. Pero a mi no se me ocurre ningún apodo.

—Entonces, Yamaguchi también está bien.

* * *

De alguna forma misteriosa, que no era misteriosa en absoluto porque Tadashi era lo suficientemente listo para deducir quién estaba detrás de todo, lo dejaron de molestar, y nadie nunca más le llamó el perro de Tsukishima Kei.

 _Tsukki_ no hacía ningún comentario, pero Tadashi ya estaba más que acostumbrado a leer su usualmente calmado exterior.

—Tu nombre significa _lealtad_ —mencionó una vez, en la primavera de su quinto grado—. _Tadashi_ , me refiero, pero también se lee como devoción. _Yamaguchi_ era algo con _montañas._

— _Kei_ significa _luciérnaga_ —respondió. Últimamente, el kanji le parecía realmente entretenido, así como memorizar el nombre de las estrellas y su posición en el cielo—. Tsukishima es compuesto, _Tsuki_ es _luna_ y _Shima_ es un cuerpo flotante de tierra, como una isla... _Isla de luna._

—... Todo este rato me has estado llamando luna.

— _¡Tsukki!_

De eso, hacía ya seis años.

* * *

 _"'Cause all of the stars,_  
are fading away."

Yamaguchi Tadashi opina que todo intento de Tsukki por engañarlo, es triste e inútil y tristemente inútil. Está anotado en la lista de cosas que odia, justo debajo de las quemaduras por fricción, su ansiedad y sus pecas.

Así que no le cabe en la cabeza, por qué lo sigue intentando.

—¿Puedo pasar la semana en tu casa? —Tadashi casi se atraganta con su almuerzo al escuchar el pedido tan repentino— _No mueras._

—Po-por supuesto Tsukki... ¿por qué esta semana? —Intentó recordar algún documental que fuera a estrenarse, alguna maratón de películas que hubieran acordado o el ocasional anime por el cual Tsukki se hubiera interesado. Como nada llegó a su mente, insistió— ¿Está pasando algo en tu casa?

—Nada en particular ¿no puedo extrañar las quedadas semanales? —Respondió, quizás muy deprisa. Quizás muy bruscamente. Tadashi alzó ambas cejas, sin creer ni una palabra de lo que escuchaba -últimamente, con Tsukki, nunca lo hacía, había desarrollado un desagradable hábito de mentirle, y Tadashi había desarrollado la molesta habilidad de ver a través de ellas.

—Está bien Tsukki ¿quieres que busque documentales?

—Suena bien.

* * *

Cuando Akiteru visita la ciudad, Tadashi sabe -más o menos, cómo lidiar con un súper irritable, súper mentiroso Tsukki. Es más bien una aproximación, porque cree con firmeza que realmente nadie es capaz de comprender al 100% a otra persona.

Eso no detiene a Tadashi.

—Llevas dos años sin hablarle a Aki ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? —Preguntó de improvisto a mitad de la cena. Tomado por sorpresa, Tsukki casi se atraganta— No mueras, Tsukki.

—Mamá, papá y Akiteru en el mismo sitio durante toda una semana, no gracias —respondió sin ton ni son. Como si no le importase. Tadashi sabía mejor que nadie cómo eso era mentira—. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Fue un tiro ciego —admitió—. Siempre estás de malas cuando Pá y Aki visitan a la vez. —Tsukki rodó los ojos, y Tadashi se encontró preguntándose qué pasaría si se atorasen de esa forma.

—Es irritante —estableció, sin emoción en su voz.

—Se preocupan por ti —respondió, sin una sola intención por seguirle el juego esa vez.

—Y eso es _extremadamente_ irritante —sonando cada vez más enojado, Tsukki se puso de pie, con su cena prácticamente completa aún delante de él. Tadashi también, se puso de pie.

—Entonces... ya no me preocuparé por ti —mirándole a los ojos, sabía que tal amenaza no haría nada.

— _¿Me lo prometes?_ —Porque él no le cree.

Tadashi opina que todo intento de engaño por parte de Tsukki es estúpido.

Eso no evita que cada intento duela más que el interior.

—Así que puedes volver a tu casa, porque ya no me preocupa que te irrite la llegada de Pá y Aki.

Y no sabe cómo lidiar con él. Pero lo intenta, por dios que lo intenta, así sea tan útil como localizar estrellas en la gran ciudad. Así sea tan útil como pedirle aun hombre enamorado de la luna, que se detenga a contar estrellas.

* * *

Cuando está ansioso, Tadashi recita estrellas.

—Acamar, Achernar, Achird...

Bajo el aliento, casi maniáticamente. Lo hace desde hace años, porque es algo que le enseñó Tsukki. Le dijo, _en tanto tengas algo que puedes controlar, eso va a mantenerte calmado._

Así que Tadashi recita estrellas, sobre todo cuando está ansioso.

 _"Just try not to worry,_  
_you'll see them someday"_

—Alula Astralis, Alula Borealis...

—¡Yamaguchi-kun! ¡Deje de hablar en clases!

A veces pasa días de esa forma. Una especie de intranquilidad que no lo abandona, y lo deja sin estrellas que contar.

Culpa a que sea el último año de Junior High, y los exámenes de admisión. Culpa también los partidos de vóleibol, y que tendrán que enfrentarse al Kitagawa Daiichi.

Pero Tadashi es mal mentiroso, y sabe bien por qué está así de ansioso.

—Athebyne, Atik, Atlas, Avi- no, no, Atria, uh-

Era quizás, la primera vez en años que notaba cuán solo estaba sin Tsukki alrededor.

—A ver... Atria, Avior, Azelfafage, Azha y... ¿Cuál seguía?

Tsukki no le ha hablado, desde el incidente en su casa.

Quizás le enojaba, que Tadashi no le hubiera dejado quedarse en su casa la semana entera, y su bravata del "ya no me preocuparé por ti". O quizás lo que le molestaba es que siguiera intentando llevar adelante esa mentira tan patética.

Patético.

Si había algo que con los años aún no cambiaba, tenía que ser eso.

—Azha, Azmidi, Baten Kaitos...

Inútil. Llorón. Debilucho.

_Que patético._

—Beemim, Beid, Be-be-bellatrix-

_Míralo, ya está llorando de nuevo._

_¡Tadashi es un llorón!_

—No calma, Be-bellatrix, Betelgeuse, Bharani-

_¿Porque ahora eres amigo de Tsukishima-kun?_

_Pareces su sombra, es patético._

_Eres un perdedor, y siempre lo serás._

—Bharani... Bharani...

_¿Por qué alguien como él es tu amigo?_

—¿Por qué?

_O será que eres-_

* * *

_"Take what you need,  
and be on your way"_

—Entonces, para formar el futuro perfecto condicional en inglés-

_Que aburrimiento._

Las clases predecibles, los profesores que siguen todo al pie de la letra y los estudiantes aún más predecibles que obedecen como corderitos. Da gracia. Y ganas de vomitar también. Kei cree que es terriblemente aburrido.

Aburrimiento. Sensación de fastidio provocada por la falta de diversión o de interés por algo.

Kei encuentra los documentales, la música, y libros específicos como entretenidos, y superar a los demás despierta su interés. Fuera de eso, el mundo es un constante ciclo de aburrimiento.

Miró por la ventana. Decidió que el sol tenía pocas o ninguna razón para brillar con tanta fuerza en otoño. Otoño por el amor de dios, que debería comenzar a hacer frío, pero se estaba haciendo una sopa dentro del uniforme. Lo peor, si se lo quitaba, se le calaba el frío por los huesos.

El clima lo aburre, así que ve por la ventana hacia el suelo, y calcula la velocidad con la cual caería si se tiraba desde allí. Si la distancia eran 8.5 metros y él pesa 75 kilos, con el viento a favor y-

—Para la próxima clase-

Y debería tomar notas de eso, pero sinceramente no le apetece. Copiará las notas de Yamaguchi más tar-

Ah no, que están _"peleados"._

No importa entonces, a cualquiera que se las pida se las dará. Excepto que en serio le da asco tener que leer caligrafía con que no está familiarizado, y Yamaguchi escribe realmente bonito, y su cuaderno es una pequeña obra de arte. Dice que así estudia mejor. Dice también que tiene que estudiar al menos el doble de lo que él mismo estudia, porque no es tan listo, pero Kei no le cree porque lo ha escuchado recitar estrellas y constelaciones de memoria. Sospecha que tiene que ver, quizás, con la satisfacción de tener el mismo promedio.

Fastidiado de esa quasi-separación, volteó al asiento de Yamaguchi. Si le compraba papas fritas, le volvería a hablar seguro, siempre lo hacía.

Pero entonces, se encontró con que Yamaguchi no estaba allí.

—Tsukishima-kun, a ti y a Yamaguchi-kun les toca limpiar —le dijo la presidenta de la clase al acercarse. La clase había concluído— ¿En dónde está él?

—Quien sabe ¿parece que lo tengo en una correa o algo así? —Respondió de mala gana. ¿En qué momento se había ido, que ni se había dado cuenta?— Si se fue, es su problema.

—No se ha ido, Tsukishima-kun, todas sus cosas siguen allí.

* * *

Angustia.

Estado de intranquilidad o inquietud muy intensas causado especialmente por algo desagradable o por la amenaza de una desgracia o un peligro.

Usualmente, las desapariciones repentinas de Yamaguchi, le causan diversas emociones. Mientras corría escaleras abajo, decidió nombrarlas.

Enojo, a quién no sabe, si a Yamaguchi por no decirle lo que le preocupaba, o a él mismo por saber que sería una mierda al respecto. Miedo, porque el cielo sabe la clase de cosas que le ocurren cada vez que se separan, todas las heridas que le esconde y todos los insultos que teme repetir.

Angustia, porque Yamaguchi simplemente no se aparta de su lado. No lo hace.

No lo hace.

_¿Por qué lo está haciendo ahora?_

—Yamaguchi- oye, espera, hey ¡Hey, Yamaguchi! —Gritó finalmente, alcanzándolo en el último tramo de la escalera, y sujetándole con fuerza— ¿Qué diablos, Yamaguchi?

— _Bhanari_ —respondió él, ahogado entre su propio llanto. Como si no pudiera respirar—. Bellatrix, Betelgeuse, Bhanari _¿qué sigue después?_ Olvidé qué sigue después.

—¿Bhanari? —Repitió incrédulo. Se estaba perdiendo de algo. Se estaba perdiendo de algo entre la corriente de pensamientos de su mejor amigo, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. No quería sentirse perdido, cuando era más que evidente que él también estaba a oscuras— Bhanari, la 41 Arietis doble a, de la constelación de Aries _¿qué sigue después?_

—¡No lo sé! —Le gritó de vuelta. Tuvo un escalofrío, porque Yamaguchi no grita, él nunca grita.

—Bellatrix, Betelgeuse, Bhanari... las estás nombrando por orden alfabético —Yamaguchi asintió. Kei notó la secuencia de eventos—. ¿Cuál sigue?

—¡No recuerdo! —Y, justo frente a sus ojos...

Se desplomó.

—No lo recuerdo... —lloró de nuevo, con un poco menos de fuerza.

—Sí lo haces —dijo, sentándosele al lado. Aún lo tenía agarrado de la mano, y notó que no dejaba de temblar—. Nos lo aprendimos ambos, si lo recuerdo, lo recuerdas también.

—No soy tan listo como tu —murmuró con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas—. Nunca lo he sido.

—Bellatrix, Betelgeuse, Bhanari, _Biham_ ¿cuál sigue?

—... Brachium- no, Boteim —le apretó la mano. Yamaguchi apretó de regreso—. Boteim, y luego Brachium.

—Bunda.

—Y luego Canopus, Capella y Caph.

Angustia. Aburrimiento. Esa clase de emociones le fastidian.

Prefiere estar en calma, como cuando está con Yamaguchi.

—Ven a cenar a mi casa hoy —Le dijo entonces, cuando su llanto terminó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad—. Akiteru dice que te extraña.

—... ¿Hablaste con él? —Preguntó él, sonando exhausto.

—Más bien él no dejaba de hablar, y no tenía más remedio que escucharlo quejarse sobre cómo ya estoy más alto que él y por qué sigo teniendo un solo amigo —respondió con fastidio. Yamaguchi bufó, medio riendo, limpiándose el rostro con la manga del uniforme—. Me preocupaste.

—¿Lo hice?

—Claro que lo hiciste — _bueno, aquí va nada_ , pensó antes de soltar su última carta—. Los mejores amigos se preocupan el uno por el otro ¿no?

Miró al frente, pero el sol le irritaba, así que miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana abierta de su salón. Se preguntó de nuevo, cuánto tardaría en caer si se tiraba de clavado desde allí.

 _Yamaguchi probablemente me atraparía,_ pensó mientras hojas multicolores llegaban volando con un ventarrón, _lo cual evitaría una posible muerte pero también arruinaría el experimento._

—Sí, Tsukki —susurró.

—Anda, deja de llorar —le dijo en el mismo tono susurrado, limpiando su mejilla distraídamente. Yamaguchi sonrió, encontrando el tacto reconfortante.

Y Kei ignoró todas las emociones que se le arremolinaron en el pecho, al ver su perfil iluminado por el atardecer. Cómo el sol otoñal hacía que su piel pareciera de oro, y sus pecas fueran estrellas moteadas. Cómo, bajo el sol, sus ojos usualmente marrones se tornaban olivos, y su pelo negro brillaba castaño. Cómo su nariz enrojecida, le recordaba a una fresa.

_Cómo su sonrisa parecía hecha de galaxias._

Afortunadamente, ninguna de esas emociones era aburrimiento o angustia.

_"And stop crying your heart out"_

* * *

En retrospectiva, elegir la preparatoria Karasuno fue un error. Pero Kei ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

En un solo día, no tachen eso, en una sola _hora_ ya había conocido a más gente molesta de la que había conocido en quince años, _quince._

Iniciando por el rayo de sol residente, y su sidekick, el infame rey de la cancha, que se rehusaba a ser llamado rey a pesar de actuar como un tirano.

Y cómo no, el senpai calvo y su mejor amigo el hobbit lampiño obsesionado con el as del equipo.

El resto del equipo estaba en un espectro de leve irritación y respeto, porque Sawamura-san lo asustaba, Sugawara-san le daba todavía más miedo, y sencillamente no encontraba ningún motivo para sentirse molesto con Azumane-san.

En resumen, Ennoshita-san, Narita-san y Kinoshita-san eran aceptables y Yamaguchi, como siempre, la única persona en la faz de la tierra a la cual podía escuchar de sol a sol.

—¡Por favor ayúdanos a estudiar, Tsukishima... san! —Pidió el rayo de sol residente, conocido como Hinata Shouyou, muchas tardes de entrenamiento después de haberse conocido.

—¿Qué? No —porque las tardes de entrenamiento en cuestión no hacían nada para favorecerlo, dado que era súper molesto, y a Kei le molestaba sudar.

Podría decir que odiaba la preparatoria en su totalidad, pero la -triste- realidad era que solo encontraba irritantes y molestos a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo, y se rehusaba a ver el club como algo más que un club.

Pero, Yamaguchi finalmente tenía amigos, y nadie allí lo molestaba, ni por su timidez ni por sus pecas ni por su complexión delgada. Y, por supuesto, la preparatoria tenía buen WiFi, y una contraseña estúpidamente sencilla de adivinar.

No estaba a punto de quejarse.

—¿No podemos ayudarlos un poco? —Le preguntó Yamaguchi, con esos ojos. Esos ojos que le hacían imposible decirle que no. Esos malditos ojos.

—... Bien, pero no he escuchado al grandote.

No estaba a punto de quejarse _demasiado._

* * *

 _"Get up._  
_Come on."_

Hacía años que su familia se había asentado en el pueblo, asentado entre comillas porque sus padres nunca pasaban más de un fin de semana en la casa. Y Tadashi había aprendido a amar el lugar.

Los preciosos atardeceres que se veían desde el techo de su casa, hacer startrails en las montañas, los helados de chocolate de la heladería en la novena, los pasteles de fresa en la cafetería con temática de anime y manga en frente de la sala de arcades, y por supuesto, su mejor, más grande y ya-no-tan-único amigo, Tsukki.

Tsukki seguía siendo el mejor, para variar.

Era parte del lineamiento oficial del equipo, el miembro más alto, el bloqueador más talentoso, y cómo no, también el más listo.

Tsukki siempre había sido objeto de admiración para Tadashi, desde el día en que se habían conocido hasta el segundo actual. Nada, nada en el mundo había que hiciera que él pensara menos de su mejor amigo.

Para él, Tsukki era el más grande todo.

—¡La forma en que te estás comportando, es realmente patética!

Y, como era de esperarse, a veces también tenía que ser el más grande _idiota._

—Si... de alguna forma... llegamos a ser los primeros en Japón... ¿eso qué? —Empezó él, en ese tono medio tembloroso que Tadashi solo llegaba a escuchar cuando estaba a punto de romperse en mil piezas— Si llegamos a ser los mejores en Asia ¿Eso qué? ¿No te das cuenta que siempre hay más que escalar? ¿Una cima más alta? ¡¿Cómo te puedes mantener motivado?!

No empieces.

—¿Motivación? _¡¿Motivación?!_ —Gritó, tomando su camisa entre sus puños, sacudiéndolo a ver si sus palabras atravesaban ese grueso cráneo suyo— ¡¿Qué otra motivación necesitas, además de tu orgullo?!

* * *

A los dieciséis años, Tadashi odiaba sus pecas con toda la fuerza que un adolescente podía acumular. Dicha fuerza bastaba para llegar a comprar base de maquillaje e intentar cubrirlas, solamente para descubrir que aparentemente, maquillarse era una ciencia más compleja de la que había imaginado.

Descubrió también que manchar su ropa con maquillaje a prueba de agua era la receta para un desastre.

—Yamaguchi... el verano es una mierda —allí, tirados en el césped, Tsukki tuvo la revelación del siglo.

—Al menos no te llenas de pecas —resopló—. Parezco un dálmata.

—Al menos te bronceas bonito, el sol te besa —Tadashi miró su piel con curiosidad, encontrándola efectivamente morena. A su lado, Tsukki era parches rosados, rojizos y dolorosos—. A mi me muerde.

—¿Mordida de cariño?

—Mi culo.

Y ambos ríen, porque de los dos, aparentemente Tadashi es quien se _broncea bonito_ , y Tsukki es quien se quema en rosa. Y también porque el calor los tiene un poco estúpidos, delirantes quizás. Tadashi no quiere pensar mucho.

—¿Puedo decirte algo extremadamente vergonzoso, que no te diría nunca a menos que creyera que debes oírlo? —Le preguntó al oído, mientras el cielo se nublaba lentamente.

—Tsukki, no me asustes, estoy muy cansado para tener ansiedad —respondió, exhausto. Se sentía exhausto. Probablemente se estaba muriendo, quería preguntarle a Tsukki si se estaba muriendo, pero supuso que él se estaba sintiendo más o menos igual.

El resto del equipo estaba cerca, también echados en el pasto, disfrutando de las nubes que por algún motivo habían decidido hacer aparición. Lucían como que también se estaban muriendo, Hinata y Kageyama incluídos, para la sorpresa de todos. Eso solo mostraba lo infernal que estaba siendo el verano.

—Yo... pienso que tus pecas son bonitas —soltó. Y Tadashi prácticamente sintió cómo un resorte lo obligaba a erguirse, para mirar a su mejor amigo con desconcierto. Tsukki, por su parte, tenía los ojos cerrados—. Muy bonitas, en realidad.

_"Why are you scared?"_

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Le preguntó luego de unos momentos de silencio, echándose de nuevo.

—Lo dije antes ¿no? Presta atención —respondió, con un leve zape a su frente, que apenas si le hizo cosquillas. Fingió un llanto, y Tsukki rodó los ojos—. Creí que necesitabas escucharlo.

—Oh... gracias —le dijo, sintiendo cómo una sensación cálida se extendía desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

—No es nada —y, si ambos ahora estaban rojos a morir...

_"I'm not scared"_

Bien, era culpa del maldito verano.

* * *

Tadashi dejó de odiar sus pecas al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta que, quizás, le gustaba Tsukki de una forma que superaba la amistad.

Entonces tenía 18 años, y de acuerdo con Hinata...

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Yama, Tsukki debe llevar _la vida entera_ enamorado de ti —le dijo el pelirrojo, con incredulidad pintada en todo el rostro—. Yo lo sé, y no soy muy brillante.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Preguntó, mirando hacia atrás de reojo, donde Kageyama y Tsukki compraban bollos para el resto del equipo.

—Bueno... —respondió él, señalando todo vagamente. Tadashi comprendió.

Aparentemente era tan observador como un muro de ladrillo.

La nueva -o no tan nueva, de acuerdo con Hinata y Yacchan- información de que le gustaba Tsukki, y que Tsukki parecía corresponder, no fue sorprendente en lo absoluto. De hecho, fue como si la última pieza de un rompecabezas estúpidamente complicado, hubiera caído en su lugar.

Lo miró. Seguía al frente, fastidiando a Kageyama -muy probablemente sobre Hinata, a juzgar por la rojez de su rostro y la forma en que el resto del equipo se reía. Con los años, Tsukki se había vuelto realmente apuesto.

1,92 de altura, pelo rubio que se rizaba en las puntas, y ojos miel que eran tan, oh tan diferentes a los suyos. Ahora tenía una perforación en la oreja. Esa risa sardónica, esa voz sarcástica, y la forma en que _casi_ era suave y amable con los de primer año.

Tsukki seguía siendo el más genial en su lista de cosas geniales. Diez años de conocerlo no cambiaban ese hecho.

—Tsukki, creo que Tobio ya tuvo suficiente —dijo con una sonrisa, uniéndose al grupo.

—Lo que digas, capitán —respondió el otro, poniendo pausa temporal a sus tormentos. Irritado, Kageyama entró de nuevo a Sakanoshita, y Hinata lo siguió rápidamente.

—Senpai —escucha a uno de los nuevos. Hanamiya, primer año, líbero— ¿Nos muestra de nuevo los trucos con cartas?

Él, también había cambiado con el paso de los años.

Un poco más alto. Un poco más fuerte. Un poco menos tímido. Con piercings también, y el pelo más largo.

Ahora él también era parte de su propia lista de cosas geniales -una adición reciente, de hacía un año quizás. Tsukki le sonrió cuando se lo dijo, y le regaló un nuevo mazo de cartas para barajar.

—¿La tuya o la mía? —Le preguntó, mientras estaba a la mitad de un truco. Si esperaba sacarlo de ritmo, no lo logró, y Tadashi pudo verlo casi frustrado por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces, rió un poco. Ya no escondía su rostro para hacerlo.

—La mía, mamá está en el pueblo —y con un tono terminante, regresó el mazo a su forma original. El equipo aplaudió—. Gracias, gracias, estoy aquí todas las noches.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva practicando con las cartas, capitán?

—Otoño de mi tercer año en Junior High —respondió de memoria, guardando el mazo en su bolsillo nuevamente—. Solía recitar estrellas también.

—¿Por los nervios?

_¡Eres inútil!_

_¡Tadashi tiene granos! ¡Que asco!_

_¡Tadashi es un llorón!_

_Eres patético._

_¿Será que eres su leal perro faldero?_

—Por los nervios.

_"You'll never change what's been and gone."_

La noche es fría en Karasuno.

_Acamar, Achernar, Achird..._

A Tadashi no le fascina el frío, pero siempre lo prefiere por sobre el calor. Su estación favorita siempre ha sido el otoño, porque es frío y lluvioso, pero no lo suficientemente frío como para congelarle el pelo. Ahora lo lleva semirecogido, y le gusta cuando colabora y no crece en direcciones extrañas -como ese mechón salvaje que tiene desde donde su memoria puede recoger.

En las noches frías, la luz de luna parece brillar como la plata, y las estrellas a su alrededor lucen más bonitas.

Así que le gusta más el frío que el calor.

_Alula Astralis, Alula Borealis..._

Cuando está ansioso, cuenta estrellas y juega con cartas, y separa todo lo que es genial de lo que no. Se dice a sí mismo, que debería dejar de llorar. Pero, no está particularmente ansioso, y sólo repite las estrellas grabadas en su memoria porque puede. Porque es divertido.

_Athebyne, Atik, Atlas, Atria, Avior..._

—¿Debería aplicar la beca deportiva? —Le preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Sólo si planeas jugar vóleibol hasta el final —respondió Tsukki, caminando silenciosamente a su lado, con sus viejos audífonos colgando en su cuello como de costumbre—. No planeo hacerlo, si te estabas preguntando.

—Oh no, eso es obvio —dijo riendo. Tsukki solamente rodó los ojos—. Tokio ¿eh?... ¿Crees que lo logremos?

—Quién sabe — _típica respuesta._ Tadashi casi le imita, rodando los ojos, pero se contuvo por un pelo—. Pero no será divertido estudiar sin ti.

—¿Ya me estás extrañando?

_"We're all of us stars,  
we're fading away"_

—Solo digo —siguió hablando él, esta vez en un tono más bajo. Casi íntimo—, estaría genial si no tuviéramos que separarnos, porque no soy bueno con gente y encontrar compañero de piso sería un dolor de culo.

—¿Sólo eso? —Preguntó con cierta picardía, recordando las palabras de Hinata— Si no te conociera tan bien, creería que estás pensando en que vivamos juntos.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi —refunfuñó.

—Perdón, Tsukki —pero eso no evitó que Tadashi viera el sonrojo que se extendió desde su cuello hasta sus orejas.

_"Just try not to worry,_  
_you'll see us some day."_

El camino a casa normalmente era rápido, porque ambos daban pasos largos, y sus piernas eran ridículamente largas también.

Ese día estaba tomando una eternidad y parte de otra también. Tadashi no intentó pretender que no sabía por qué, cuando Tsukki lo tenía escrito en todo el rostro.

Quizás no hubiera sido obvio para otra persona además de él. La forma en que estaba caminando más cerca de su lado, ajustándose a su paso y no un par de centímetros al frente como usualmente era. Cómo intentaba corresponder a la conversación, en lugar dejarlo hablar y hablar y hablar como estaban acostumbrados.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría.

—Cuidado —dijo, apenas alzando la voz, y tomándolo de la mano cuando una motocicleta pasó a toda velocidad justo frente a ellos—. Tsukki ¿en qué piensas?

—... Nada en particular.

Siguieron caminando. Tadashi no le soltó la mano el resto del camino, y Tsukki no lo comentó.

 _"Just take what you need_  
_and be on your way"_

—¿Quieres un helado? —Le preguntó Tsukki, parando frente a la heladería en la novena. La luz de la luna y el neón, le hacían parecer etéreo, como una deidad que les había bendecido con su presencia. A su lado, Tadashi brillaba como si estuviera hecho de oro.

Y recordaba- cómo no hacerlo. Cómo el chico a su lado pasó de ser _Tsukishima de la clase tres, el espanta-bullies_ , a _Tsukishima Kei, el chico más genial de toda la escuela primaria_ , a _Kei, el mejor, más grande y único amigo,_ y a _Tsukki..._ una incógnita, porque Tsukki lo era todo- incluyendo también, el más grande idiota.

Casi como una evolución, en cómo uno se comportaba con el otro. Cómo habían crecido lado a lado, hasta que ya ninguno recordaba qué era de quién, dónde iniciaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro.

La forma en que Tsukki lo miró se lo decía, que para él, siempre sería Yamaguchi Tadashi, el niño de las pecas y ojos que cambian de color con el sol. El Tadashi que odiaba su nombre y amaba las papas fritas. El Yamaguchi que le gritaba para que entrase en razón, barajaba cartas para calmarse, recitaba estrellas cuando estaba nervioso, y se mordía el labio para no llorar.

_Azelfafage, Azha y... oh, al diablo eso._

—Vale —susurró contra su mejilla, antes de plantar un beso allí. No le soltaba la mano. Tsukki tampoco intentó huir- con todo y la cara roja y los ojos llenos de sorpresa—. Yo pago ¿sí?

—Sí...

Y Tadashi decidió que, su historia juntos era definitivamente la cosa más genial que le había pasado en la vida.

_"And stop crying your heart out"_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Los comentarios se aprecian mucho!


End file.
